


New situation (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Multi, Prison Jainyi Moguanshan Zhanzhengxi Hetian gaurdjian prisonerhetian escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Mo Guanshan and Zhan Zhengxi gets sentenced to prison for five years, for robbing a bank.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	New situation (One Day One Shot)

One day  
The bus slowly trekked down the road.

Mo Guanshan and Zhan Zheng Xi was on it, sitting next to each other. They were watching the scenery pass by outside the window of the bus. Wearing matching clothes.

Orange jumpsuits.

The words, Maximum Prisoner #### was written on their backs in bold, black letters and four unique numbers. They were the only two on the bus though.

And they weren't bothered by this. Wasn't the first time they were being taken to prison. They were in four prisons already and escaped each one effortlessly. 

This time they were caught doing a bank robbery and their third partner bailed on them in the middle of the whole robbery, which was not in the plan. The dumb blond had bailed and they got caught. They vowed revenge on the blond as soon as they escaped this prison. 

Funny thing though, the judge which sentenced them to five years had said, "Good luck escaping this one." Idiot should have realised that they only took this as a challenge. 

They were good at what they did and good at escaping, if things went according to plan and sometimes they just got lucky at the last minute.

The bus stopped infront of the new prison and it wasn't long before they were pushed by a guard into their new holding place. They got registered and the guard handed them over to two new gaurds. "Here's a couple of idiots thinking they badasses. The two Escape Artists." The guard who was handing them over said. Zhan Zheng Xi appraised him with a bored look. "We've escaped before and we can do it again." He said neutrally. The guard scoffed. "You got caught." Zhengxi smiled a small smile at this.   
"That's what it looks like." He says and was pushed forward. "Stop your yapping and start walking. You'll get eaten alive before you even can think about escaping inside here pretty boy." One guard said and Zhengxi and Mo walked into the corridor. A gate was opened for them and the guards escorted them closer to where they could hear loud noises of the other prisoners.

The other prisoners hollars at them, shouting at them fresh meat and new bitches and all the things they've heard before while the two guards were hitting anyone who came close enough. 

Zhengxi and Mo kept their expressions carefully blank while looking bored but what they were doing was scouting the place for weak points. They found a few so far.

Zhan Zheng Xi's eyes widened when he was suddenly grabbed to the side roughly and slammed into the wall next to them. His wind got knocked out his him as a buff guy with tattoos on his face smiled down at him with yellow teeth.

Mo tried to interfere but was punched in the gut by one of the guards escorting them. "Call this your evaluation period." One of the guards said as he held Mo back.

"Your pretty. I think your gonna be a good fu-" "What's going on here?" A new voice interrupted cheerfully. 

All eyes turned to the newcomer. The newcomer was a guard, not much taller than Zhengxi, he was wearing a cheerful smile for someone who was in a shithole filled with criminals.

The others tensed instantly at seeing him. "Ah nothing, just taking the new meats to their cells." One guard said nervously staring at the other guard next to him. "Yeah. Nothing to see here Jian Yi." The second guard said nervously too. Jian Yi laughed lightly as his eyes fell on Mo Guanshan. "Sounds like fun." He told them and they gulped. 

Jian Yi was a well known guard, not for reasons you'd think. Like smuggling things in and being a good informant. Many of the prisoners had tried to get him to bend to their will but... Failed, horribly. Because though he may look all innocent, rainbows and sunshine, the guy was mentally disturbed. He was psychotic beneath all the obliviousness he easily fools those who didn't know how crazy he could get.

Then his eyes fell on the prisoner and Zhan Zheng Xi. His pleasant smile turned too sweet and the prisoner pinning Zhengxi to the wall gulped. He walks closer to them, eyes on Zhan Zheng Xi. When he was close enough he looked at the prisoner as if to ask what he was still standing there for. The prisoner instantly backed off, muttering apologies. "Relax Tat face. You didn't hurt him so your good. For now. If you do hurt him again though-" "I won't! I'll let the others know he's taken." Tat face quickly said as he backed off and hurriedly walked away. "Funny guy." Jian Yi muttered and smiled at Zhengxi. "Hi." He said with a beaming grin. Zhan Zheng Xi was too stunned to speak. 

"Jian Yi, we have to take the prisoners to their cells..." One guard muttered nervously. "I'll take them. I think I know where they should go since they were all everybody been talking about all week." Jian Yi said without taking his eyes off Zhan Zheng Xi.

The guards left then. 

"Come on! Let's get you guys settled in." He says chuckling to himself. Mo and Zhan Zheng Xi shared at glance as Jian Yi grabbed an arm both, standing between them and leading them further into the prison facility.

He walked them and this time, Mo was the one being pulled into a crowd of prisoners. 

Mo was shocked and had tripped over someone's leg, being shoved and gripped at all sides. He fell into something or rather someone. He looked down into a pair of intense gray eyes that had glared at him for a second before they widened in shock. The other prisoners had backed off when they saw who he had fallen into. 

The guy below Mo eyes lit up in excitement then. It made Mo gulp but then he was pulled up by Jian Yi. "Let him go He Tian. Go find another to toy around." He says in a exasperated voice, dragging Mo and Zhengxi off.

Mo Guanshan glanced behind him when he felt eyes staring intently into the back of his head and indeed saw the guy, He Tian, looking right at him. He shivered when his eyes caught with those intense gray ones and he looked away quickly. 

He couldn't wait to escape.

Soon, he was dropped at a cell. "Well this is you. Word of advice, don't appease your roomie. Bye." Jian Yi said, walking away with Zhan Zheng Xi and leaving Mo Guanshan confused as fuck.

Don't appease his roomie?   
Who was his roomie anyway? He hoped it wasn't that buff guy from earlier who pinned Zhengxi. He shuddered at the thought. He wouldn't be able to fight that guy off for long if it came to a fight.

He sighed and looked around the cell. He found the bottom bunk was occupied and a few pictures were put in the wall. Two of the same dog. One of a intense looking raven haired male with a bored expression on his face and another with the same male but another guy was with him too. This one had white short hair. He was really muscled too. 

"Well, this is a surprise." A voice said behind him and Mo Guanshan quickly turned around to see who it was. 

It was the one he had fallen into. Mo gulped as the male, He Tian, smirked slowly and walked closer to him. "Stay the fuck away!" He snapped, which only got a small laugh from He Tian. "I think you and I will be great cell mates." He says with a widening smile.


End file.
